A love ment to be
by o Charlie x
Summary: When Sakura was coming back from a short mission in Suna, she came upon the beaten body of her old comrade, Uchiha Sasuke. Even after six years, the girl never forgot about her first and only love. SasuSaku. OneShot. First story.


CherryBlosomOfSpring: Hi! This is my first fic so it probably won't be that good.

Sasuke:I don't care..

Sakura: Oh Sasuke, don't be a party pooper, we have to celerate her first story!

Naruto:Sakura-chan! come and party with me.

Me: What are you saying Naruto! Go see Hinata!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun..

Naruto: Oh hi Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Faints

Disclaimer: I do -Not- own Naruto..altough I wish I did.

Summary: Sakura had been abandoner by the love of her live six years ago, yes, she was still in love with him but most of her friends tought she was over him.As she was coming back from a mission in Suna, she came upon none other than the beaten up body of the man that had abbandoned him all those years ago...SasuSaku.OneShot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A love ment to be..:**

A nineteen year old girl walked towards the Konoha village.Her pink hair pushed back in a high ponytail.This girl had grown in the last years.She was now more of a woman.She was now one of the best medics in Konoha and the apprentice of the Hokage.

Her name?Haruno Sakura.

She had gone a long way.From an anoying, weak kunoichi..as the boy she loved used to say.To one of the top kunoichis in Konoha.She was now walking towards Konoha since she was coming back from a two week mission at Suna village.She had brought a secret scroll to the Kazekage, Gaara.She then had to heal some patients that had a rare disease.She had been working hard and was now glad to come back.

She had been waiting for him for six long years.Yes, he had never come back.But she never loosed hope.She knew that he would some day come back.

As she walked towards Konoha, she felt something strange and she smelled a lot of blood.She ran towards a small clrearing as she saw a man almost dead on the ground.Large wounds at many places, hair all messed up.He wasnt going to survive if she didnt help him.

_I have to help him, it's one of the rules as the medic nins, I have to help him as much as I can.It's my duty._

She walked towards the man as she leaned next to him.She noticed his hair color.It was a dark color.It seemed oddly familiar.She pushed the hair out of his face as she looked at him.She was suprised, very suprised.Her eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of her.It was Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.The boy she had been waiting for all those years and The boy who had broken her heart.She couldn't believe her eyes.She even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?"She said as she looked at him.No response.She healed as much as the wounds as she could but it didnt help much.She was already out of Chakra from travelling.

She picked him up as she began runnig towards Konoha.

_I have to get him to the hospital, I can't have him die..._

_**Hell Yeah!Sasuke's back!He won't die!**_

Yelled Sakura's inner self as she continued running.She soon reached the gates as the guards let her in and she ran to the hospital.On the way, she saw Naruto

"Sakura-chan!..Is that..Is that Sasuke-teme?"He said in a suprised voice.

"Yes...Now go get Tsunade-sama, tell her to get to the hospital and tell her why."She said as she continued her way towards the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile..

Tsunade was in her office with two bottles of sake on her desk.She also had a tone of paper scattered around the room.

"Naruto don't disturb the Hokage!"She heard Shizune yell as Naruto burst into the office.

"Naruto, What is this all about?"She asked in a serious voice as she looked at him.

"It's..Sakura..Sh-"He was cut off as Tsunade spoke.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"She asked as she looked at him.

"She brought..the teme back!"He said as he was still catching his breath from all the running.

"Uchiha?"Tsunade said as she looked at him.

"Yes!He was badly injured!Sakura-chan brought him at the hospital and told me to come get you!"He said almost yelled.

Tsunade got up as she walked towards the door."You are dismissed."She said as Naruto ran out and started running towards the hospital.

Tsunade called Shizune."Shizune, Uchiha Sasuke is currently at the hospital, come."She said as she began walking towards the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was finally there, Naruto was begging the nurse to let him go see Sasuke and Sakura but she said no.Tsunade walked besides Naruto as she asked the nurse what room he was in.

"207.Hokage-sama."She said as Naruto ran towards his room.Tsunade sighed as she walked to Sasuke's room.Naruto was about to enter when Tsunade stopped him."No Naruto, wait."She said as she walked in and

closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been trying to heal him as she mustered as much Chakra as she could.She saw Tsunade walk in as she looked at her.

"Tsunade-sama, he's badly injured, he needs some help."She said as she looked at her with begging eyes.

"I will help but once he wakes up he had better have an explination and he will have a proper punishement."She said as she started healing him.

"Arigato..Tsunade-sama."Sakura said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as his body ached all over.

_Where am I?_

Was his first tought as he looked around the white room.He soon saw a pink spot on the bed.He was suprised.It was Sakura.She hadn't left his side in the whole two days and she was now sleeping.

She slowly opened her eyes as she noticed Sasuke looking at her."Sasuke-kun.."She said with as small smile as she looked at him.

He looked at her as his eyes softened a bit.He noticed that she had changed a lot.She now had curves in the right places and her hair was back to it's original lenght.She was in a nurse uniform too.

"Sakura, what am I doing here?"He asked as he looked at her.

"I..found you in the forest.."She said."Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you..I'll go tell her you're awake.."She said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait..Sakura.."He said as she turned to him."Thank you.."He said.He had a strange feeling he had never felt before but he ignored it..at least, he tried to.Sakura nodded with a small smile."No problem."She said as

she walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had been in the room with Sasuke for quite a while now.Sakura wondered what they were talking about.She was waiting along with Naruto, Kakashi and Sai.Tsunade walked out as she looked at them."Alright, you can go see him but first, I have to tak to you."She said as she walked into another room that was empty.They all followed her as hse looked at them."It turns out that Uchiha Sasuke had abandonned Orochimaru to go kill his brother.Before he left, he succeded in killing off Orochimaru."She said as she took a pause and looked at them.

"What!Sasuke-teme killed Orochimaru!"Yelled the obnixious voice of Naruto as he looked at Tsunade.

"Naruto you baka!Shut up!"Sakura yelled threatningly as she punched him on the head.

"He went to find his brother and he found him near Konoha, he had a bit battle with him but he won."She added as she looked at Sakura."Sakura, the place you found him wasnt all destroyed since he had tried getting to Konoha and had lost his strenght and could no longer go ahead.Since he has killed two of the most sangerous shinobi in the bingo book, I will only make Neji close some of his tenketsu holes and he will be guarded by an ANBU for six months, that ANBU is you Naruto."She said as she looked at him.

"Hai, Tsunade-baa-chan."He said as he looked at them."You may go see him but he has been trough a lot so be easy on him."She said as she walked out of the room.

dThey all got up as they followed her out.They soon walked into room 207 as they looked at Sasuke.He looked back at them as Sakura smiled a bit."Hi Sasuke-kun."She said with a warm smile as she walked next to his bed.

"Hn."He replied as he looked around the room."Yo, welcome back."Kakashi said as he took out his beloved Icha Icha Paridise and began to read it.

"Sasuke-teme!You're back!"Naruto yelled as he punched him on the arm.

"It's obvious, dobe."He said as he then looked at Sai and narrowed his eyes a bit."Hello Sasuke I'm glad you are back with your old team, I just came to say hi so I'll leave now.Bye dickless wonder, bye ugly."He simply said as he walked out.

Sakura glared at Sai as he walked out of the room.Kakashi was holding Naruto by the shirt as he continued reading.

The night was long as they all talked together.Well not really Sasuke but everyone else.They left one by one as only Sakura was left.

"What are you still doing here?"He asked as he looked at her.

"I'm your nurse, I have to take care of you."She said as she smiled a bit at him.

"Aa."He said as he looked out of the window. She smiled as she made a check up and began walking towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun..I still love you.."She said as she walked out.

Sasuke looked at her as she walked out."Me too.."He said as she froze in place."Y-you do?"She said as she looked at him.He nodded as she smiled at him and walked back towards him.

Sasuke looked at her as they're face was inching closer and closer as they kissed.It wasnt a big kiss but it soon became into a passionate one as they then broke apart. "I'll see you tomorow."She said sweetly as she walked out of te room and closed the light and walked back towards the entrance of the hospital.

Sasuke looked out of the window once again as he looked at the moon and then he looked at the body of Sakura as she walked towards her house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

CherryBlossomOfSpring: So what do you think?Please review and tell me!It's my first fic so I know it wasnt that good . 

P.S: I edited the story, hope its better, I also corrected my mistakes!

R&R!..

You see the button that says Submit Review? Well go ahead and press it!Thank you all of my readers!


End file.
